In industrial applications it is well known to have a unit or system for producing compressed air essentially consisting of an oil bath-screw type compressor, an air/oil separating tank, a tank for collecting the pressurized air and two radiators arranged downstream of the air/oil separating tank, respectively intended for cooling the purified oil which is returned to the compressor, and the pressurized air which is collected in the collection tank.
At the present state of the art, the oil cooling radiator and the compressed air cooling radiator are always substantially bulky, since, even in systems with an average air flow rate, the radiators must dispose of a large amount of heat. This means that in units for compressed air which are normally produced, the radiators constitute groups which are autonomous as well as separate from the other apparatuses to which they are connected through rigid and/or flexible piping. The consequent disadvantages of this system relates to the construction, assembly and maintenance of the unit itself, as well as its operation, due to the substantial pressure drops in the piping of the circuit.